1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to a semiconductor structure, a resistive random access memory unit structure, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor structure, and more particularly to a semiconductor structure having excellent characteristics, a resistive random access memory unit structure, and a manufacturing method of the semiconductor structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of semiconductor technology, various semiconductor elements are invented. For example, memories, transistors, and diodes are widely used in various types of electronic devices.
In the development of memory technology, researchers have been trying to make a variety of types of developments and improvements, and resistive memory is one of the types. Therefore, researchers have been working on providing resistive memories of which the resistance values can be nicely controlled for achieving excellent characteristics.